Honor i krew
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto chce zmazać plamę z dobrego imienia swojej rodziny za wszelką cenę. Z pewnością nie sądził, że będzie ona aż tak duża.


**Napisane podczas wakacji: inspiracja - "47 roninów" książka.**

Słońce z wdziękiem unosiło się na ziemią, otaczając ludzi swym blaskiem. Młody chłopak w podróżnym stroju siedział na wzgórzu, zdawał się nie różnić od młodzieńców, uciekających przed wojną i okrutnym prawem pana Uchiha. Wypłowiały, pomięty płaszcz skrywał koszulę z wilczego futra, prawie równie mocną, co stal. Jego dłoń spoczywała na katanie, ukrytej w zdobionej pochwie. Znał ten miecz doskonale. Niegdyś należał do jego ojca.

Przed jego błękitnymi oczami znów stanęła rodzinna hańba. Nie miał wtedy wiele lat, zaledwie 7 wiosen, gdy do wioski, w której mieszkał z rodzicami i bratem, zajechał pan Uchiha. Klan ten rządził okolicznymi ziemiami od dłuższego czasu, lecz wiele zamachów zmieniło postępowanie Fugaku. Prawo stało się tak surowe, że niemal okrutne i niesprawiedliwe. Wieśniacy bali się o swoje zbiory, ukrywali je przed siepaczami, gotowymi przynieść swemu władcy każdy dowód winy, za który należałoby kogoś przykładnie ukarać.

Chłopak pamiętał, tak jakby to było wczoraj, że bawił się wtedy kamieniami, układając równe stosiki. Jego rodzina była wystarczająco majętna, aby prowadzili luksusowe życie, nie martwiąc się lokalnymi katastrofami ani nie zaznając głodu. To sprawiło, że wielu im zazdrościło i trzymali dzieci z dala od potomstwa rodziny Namikaze. Głową był postawny i ważny samuraj, szanowany w okolicy przez każdego urzędnika, Minato. Zasłużył się na wojnie, doprowadzając do wymarcia wielu groźnych klanów, przez co mógł teraz wieść spokojne życie.

Gdy pan Uchiha wjechał na podwórze na swym wspaniałym koniu, chłopak, wtedy jeszcze chłopiec, nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Zrobił więc to, co każde dziecko: pobiegł poszukać matki. Fugaku nie czekał długo na pojawienie się całej rodziny, która złożyła mu najgłębsze ukłony. Mógł oczywiście ukarać najmłodszego syna Minato za brak szacunku, ale nawet on nie śmiał wymagać tego od kilkuletniego malucha. Został zaproszony na dobrą kolację i skorzystał z tego zaproszenia, choć widać było, że czeka go poważna rozmowa.

Dzieci Namikaze zostały wyrzucone z głównej sali na czas tej rozmowy, więc starszy, Menma, postanowił wyjątkowo pobawić się z bratem. Większość jego czasu zajmowała mu nauka pisania, czytania oraz walki, powoli stawał się samurajem, tak jak jego ojciec, co sprawiało, że był czasami nadmiernie dumny z siebie. Nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swym mieczem, który był dla niego najlepszym dowodem, że zbliża się do spełnienia swych marzeń. Młodszy miał na imię Naruto i raczej nie był w wieku, który dawałby mu jakiekolwiek perspektywy na przyszłość. Nie przykładał się, jak każde dziecko, do nauki, ale Minato był cierpliwy i czekał, aż głód wiedzy zapłonie w chłopcu.

Kiedy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, Menma od razu zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Zostawianie samurajów w ogródku gospodarza było nie lada obrazą, a ci od razu sięgnęli po miecze, o nic nie pytając. Przerażony Naruto obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył biegiem do pobliskiego lasku, podczas gdy jego starszy brat próbował się bronić. Nie był jednak w stanie walczyć z doświadczonymi samurajami, którzy bez problemu powalili go na ziemię i pozbawili broni. Nie zdołali złapać jednak chłopca, który ukrył się w pustym pniu zwalonego przez burzę drzewa.

Naruto potem uciekał. Oddalał się od swojego domu, ścigany przez dłuższy czas przez nieustępliwych samurajów pana Uchiha. Chował się w wioskach, gdzie zimne dni przesiadywał w sianie, kradł jedzenie, zatrudniał się u kowali lub kupców. Wojenne sieroty nie były niczym nowym i nikt nie zadawał pytań. Głód nieraz zaglądał do oczu przestraszonego i tęskniącego za rodziną chłopca. Walczył on o przetrwanie każdego ciężkiego dnia, to dźwigając kowalskie młoty, to odmierzając z trudem szczypty przypraw, to przedzierając się przez leśne gęstwiny.

Dopiero gdy skończył 13 wiosen, dowiedział się, co się stało z jego rodziną. Nawet po tak długim czasie można było o tym usłyszeć, jeśli się odważyło wyjść na ulicę. Pan Uchiha oskarżył Minato o knucie zdrady przeciwko niemu i nie słuchał argumentów. Samo takie podejrzenie było w końcu wystarczające do ukarania wyrodnego samuraja, a także całej jego rodziny. Tym razem jednak Fugaku nie zrobił tego od razu, powstrzymał wyrok, ponieważ chciał mieć każdego i każdą Namikaze. Dopiero po 10 wiosnach od zaginięcia Naruto zostanie on uznany za martwego i będzie można ukarać Minato i jego rodzinę.

Od tamtej pory wałęsał się od wioski do wioski, zahaczając o niewielkie miasta. Samurajowie już go nie gonili, musieli uznać, że jest martwy. Naruto wykorzystał ten fakt i prosił niektórych, aby go szkolili w ramach obrony prowincji pana Uchiha przed wojną. Był to tak szczytny cel, w który przy obecnym prawie nie można było wątpić. Chłopiec umiał kłamać, a zasady wprowadzone przez Fugaku pozwalały mu na to w pełni. Nigdy nie spędził ze swoim senseiem więcej niż rok, co pozwalało mu nauczyć się wystarczająco, aby mógł dotrzeć do następnego nauczyciela. W ten sposób unikał nawet minimalnej sławy.

Teraz, gdy odzyskał miecz swego ojca, wyrzucony do obskurnej studni jak zwykły śmieć, siedział, obserwując słońce. Wraz z południem minie 10 wiosen od jego zniknięcia i rodzina Namikaze zostanie stracona. Wiedział, że być może powinien się ukryć, spłodzić potomstwo, zapewnić ciągłość linii, jednak nie potrafił żyć z taką skazą. Jako dziecko samuraja w młodym wieku poznał smak honoru i wierności. A on był wierny ojcu. I zamierzał za niego walczyć, nawet jeśli to oznaczało jego śmierć.

Schował katanę pod płaszczem i, przeciągając się jeszcze, ruszył w dół ku traktowi, prowadzącemu do miasta. Jeszcze raz zerknął na błękitne niebo, chcąc zapamiętać jego wygląd. Obawiał się, że to ostatni raz, kiedy je ogląda. Potem jednak skarcił się w myślach i przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Wyprzedził tłum ludzi, którzy w ponurym milczeniu zmierzali na egzekucję. Niewielu wierzyło w rzekomą zdradę, ale nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby to powiedzieć na głos. Straże nie zatrzymali go, bowiem pamiętali jego twarz. Bawił tu już od dłuższego czasu, wprowadzając swój plan w życie.

Jego kroki zaprowadziły go na zatłoczony po brzegi plac. Na podwyższeniu stworzonym z najlepszego drewna i jedwabi siedział pan Uchiha. Poniżej umieszczono jego dzieci, Itachiego oraz Sasuke, a także żonę, smutną Mikoto. Jako jedyna otwarcie sprzeciwiała się temu wszystkiemu, była ważna i mądra, miała jednak pewną wadę. Była kobietą. W tych czasach kobiety nie miały do powiedzenia wiele, słuchało się je, lecz zwykle ignorowało z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jakby były głupiutkimi zwierzątkami do głaskania.

Największą uwagę jednak przyciągała szubienica. Była szeroka na kilka metrów, umieszczono w niej cztery zapadnie. Na nich klęczały trzy osoby. Naruto zamarł, patrząc na rodzinę, której nie widział od tak dawna. Minato zdawał się być znacznie starszy, niż powinien. Jego włosy straciły swój blask, a twarz miał mizerną. Kushina nadal była dumna i trzymała głowę wysoko, posyłając rodzinie Uchiha groźne spojrzenia, tak jakby nadal miała jakąkolwiek władzę. Obok niej klęczał już nie chłopak, ale mężczyzna. Menma przebierał tłum wzrokiem, jakby miał nadzieję zobaczyć w nim anioła stróża. Nie byli zagłodzeni ani zaniedbani. W końcu pan Uchiha nie mógł zrobić im nic gorszego od dopisywania coraz to gorszych występków do listy ich przewinień, która teraz ciągnęła się na pół metra i wisiała triumfalnie na sznurku.

Naruto z uśmiechem, cisnącym mu się na usta, spojrzał na powieszoną kukłę, przypominającą małego chłopca. On powinien być na tamtym miejscu, miał jednak do odegrania inną, znacznie groźniejszą rolę. Spojrzał na dach jednego z domów, gdzie dostrzegł niemalże niewidzialny cień. Za podwyższeniem czaił się drugi. W tłumie ukrył się trzeci. W sumie było ich 15. 15 roninów, którzy szukali sprawiedliwości. I zamierzali ją dać. Każdy z nich został upokorzony w jakiś sposób przez pana Uchiha i teraz ten miał za to zapłacić.

Południe zostało oznajmił gong. Ludzie padli na kolana, a Naruto, niezbyt zadowolony, również skłonił się, choć miał ochotę od razu wyciągnąć miecz i rzucić się z krzykiem na pana Uchiha. Ten wstał z uśmiechem na twarzy, spoglądając na skazanych tak, jakby już od dawna nie mógł się tego doczekać. Podniósł ręce, niby okiełznując głośny tłum, lecz tak naprawdę nikt nie skandował jego imienia, nikt nie błagał o przyspieszenie procesu. Były tylko współczujące spojrzenia.

-Nareszcie. -powiedział po chwili milczenia Fugaku- Minęło 10 lat od zdrady Namikaze Minato i jego rodziny. 10 wiosen, odkąd ich najmłodszy syn zbiegł. Po takim czasie najpewniej bogowie sami upewnili się, że zapłacił za swe winy. Jest jeszcze trzech zbrodniarzy, których tu widzicie. Przyjrzyjcie się im! Samuraj, który zwiódł swego pana i jego zaufanie, sprzymierzył się z jego wrogami, knuł i spiskował, zhańbił swe imię. Kobieta, która płodziła zdrajcy dzieci, przekazywała dalej skażone nasienie, służebnica samego demona. I on, jedno z dwóch nasion, jakie zasiał zdrajca. Pomiot samego potwora, skaza świata.

Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał na szubienicę. Minato już nie kulił się, lecz teraz stał razem ze swą żoną i dzieckiem prosto z głową w górze, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał okrutnych, hańbiących słów pana Uchiha. Jego wzrok padał głęboko w tłum, prosto na bogato zdobioną pochwę swej ukochanej katany, którą niósł śmierć wrogom. Potem skrzyżował spojrzenie ze swym najmłodszym synem i po kilku sekundach pozwolił, aby powieki opadły.

-Nadszedł dzień, aby ci zbrodniarze zapłacili za swe zbrodnie. Hańba Minato jest tak wielka, że nie pozwolę mu zachować honoru. Zginie jak zwykły bandyta, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic.

Prostym ruchem ręki zezwolił katowi na działanie. Ten bez słowa podszedł do Minato i sięgnął po pętlę. Ledwo ją naciągnął, gdy lina pękła z cichym trzaskiem, odrywając się od drewnianej belki. Usta Naruto wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, gdy następne dwie również nie wytrzymały. Przez tłum przeszedł szmer niedowierzania, niektórzy spojrzeli na bladego pana Uchiha, inni zaczęli się modlić. Kushina z odrazą spojrzała katowi w oczy, a potem na ludzi.

-Czyżby bogowie nie chcieli naszej ofiary?! -krzyknęła, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie męża. Menma spuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę do krwi. Nikt nie był pewien, co się teraz stanie. Czy pan Uchiha każe ich zabić mieczem? Spali na stosie? Wygna do lasu na żer dzikim zwierzętom? Większość jednak zastanawiała się, czemu liny pękły, co poszło nie tak. Kat spojrzał w stronę rodziny Uchiha, niepewny, co powinien teraz zrobić.

-Panie?

-Podstęp. -szepnął Fugaku, a potem dodał głośniej- Podstęp! Straże!

Jego dzieci zerwały się, gdy oprócz strażników z placu nie pojawił się nikt więcej. Naruto miał ochotę głośno się zaśmiać. Jego sojusznicy dobrze się sprawili, choć to on musiał załatwić sprawę z linami. Nie było to proste, włamać się na dobrze strzeżony plac i zniszczyć drogą szubienicę, ale opłacało się. Jeśli plan się powiedzie, jeszcze przed zachodem słońca umknie z tego miasta razem z rodziną. Jeszcze nie był pewien, gdzie uciekną, ale zapewne wyjadą z prowincji.

-Przekleństwo... -zaczął mamrotać jakiś starzec- Bogowie karzą cię za twe grzechy! -wskazał na pana Uchiha- Nie wierzą w zdradę Namikaze! Skalałeś to miejsce!

Itachi bez problemu uciszył krzykacza, choć miał niepewny wyraz twarzy. Gdy starzec padł na ziemię zakrwawiony, szmer stał się wystarczająco wyraźny. Ludzie zaczęli wstawać, przestając okazywać szacunek panu Uchiha. Na twarzy Minato pojawił się uśmieszek, choć jeszcze nie był w pełni oswobodzony. Naruto podniósł się, otrzepując się z brudu kocich łbów, a potem powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę podwyższenia. Z dachu zeskoczył jeden ronin, zza podwyższenia wyłonił się kolejny. W końcu 16 zakapturzonych postaci stanęło pośrodku placu.

Po kolei zrzucali oni kaptury, ujawniając twarze znanych osób, uznanych przez pana Uchiha za zdrajców, skazanych na śmierć, wygnanych, skatowanych. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Gai, Utakata, Genma, Hanzo, Hidan, Kotetsu, Yamato, Orochimaru, Zabuza, Kabuto, Deidara oraz Kisame. Ludzie natychmiast się cofnęli od kręgu roninów, choć nie uciekli, łaknąc wiedzy o tym, co się zaraz wydarzy. Pan Uchiha zbladł i spojrzał na ostatnią postać, która nie była aż tak zakapturzona, jak mogłaby się wydawać. Powoli wystąpiła do przodu.

-Fugaku-sama. 10 lat, nieprawdaż? Jaka szkoda, że już spisałeś mnie na straty.

Twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, gdy wskazał na kukłę. Kushina ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, gdy w dłoni blondyna ukazała się katana Minato. Pan Uchiha zbladł jeszcze bardziej, był już prawie przeźroczysty, choć nie można było stwierdzić, czy to efekt strachu, czy zaskoczenia. Kakashi poprawił bandaż zasłaniający stracone oko i ruszył w stronę Sasuke, zaś Orochimaru ku Itachiemu.

-Ty... żyjesz...

-To nie jest najbłyskotliwsze stwierdzenie pod słońcem. -stwierdził niegrzecznie Naruto- Widzę, że się boisz. Więc może się dogadamy?

-Nie dogaduję się ze zdrajcami, roninami i bandytami!

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, ale to Kakashi ubiegł go w odpowiedzi.

-Od tak dawna wybijasz inne klany... Nadeszła pora, aby wybić twój własny. Nadeszła pora, aby odpłacić ci za wszystko, co nam odebrałeś.

-I za to, czego nie zdążyłeś. -dodał z uśmieszkiem Orochimaru, wyciągając katanę. Walka rozgorzała w ciągu kilku sekund, była wynikiem niewielkiej iskry w umysłach zgromadzonych tu ludzi, którzy zrozumieli, jak wielką mają teraz szansę, aby uwolnić się od tyrana. W ruch poszły ostrza, kamienie, pałki i włócznie. Metal uderzał o metal, ludzie starli się z sobą, walcząc o przewagę, krew zalewała kocie łby. Ktoś wdarł się na szubienicę, aby uwolnić rodzinę Namikaze, ktoś podpalił podwyższenie, ktoś poderżnął Mikoto gardło.

Ten chaos był jak powódź, powoli ogarniał całe miasto. Płonęły sztandary z wachlarzem Uchiha, strażnicy, którzy przetrwali czystkę roninów, ginęli z rąk cywili. W tym szaleńczym pędzie miał miejsce jeden harmonijny taniec. Naruto i Fugaku krążyli wokół siebie, strasząc się nawzajem swymi katanami. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nikt nie interweniował. To była sprawa honoru, której nie poruszyłby nawet pospolity bandyta. W końcu ich ostrza się spotkały, tworząc piękną gamę iskier, zgrzyt metalu wypełnił ich uszy.

Szybka praca nóg, agresja, uniki, ciosy. Naruto miał wrażenie, że to zupełnie inny świat. Walczył już z opryszkami, grasującymi na traktach, trenował pod okiem czujnych samurajów, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie stanął do pojedynku z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem, przed którym drżała każda prowincja. Z jego ust wydobył się syk, gdy ostrze wroga przejechało po jego brzuchu, zostawiając długą, lecz niezbyt groźną ranę. Fugaku, widząc krew, był pewien, że ciął wystarczająco głęboko i opuścił gardę, a wtedy Naruto zaatakował.

Szybko, precyzyjnie, tak jak Minato szkolił Menmę, nie czekał na rozwój ataków, był jak żmija, jak jastrząb, jak tygrys. W tej chwili dziękował wszystkim swoim nauczycielom, którzy poświęcili mu swoją uwagę, nie wiedząc, że on opuści ich po jakimś czasie bez słowa. Jego ostrze przecięło najpierw powietrze, a potem kark zdumionego Fugaku. Głowa pana Uchiha upadła na bruk, a krew zabarwiła kocie łby i ubranie Naruto. Chłopak cofnął się, wciągając do płuc powietrze.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, szukając wzrokiem swej rodziny. Stali w pobliżu, czujnym okiem obserwując starcie w ciszy. Menma trzymał się z tyłu, nieco skulony, zawstydzony, że to jego młodszy brat musiał walczyć o honor Namikaze. Naruto, na nieco drżących nogach, ruszył ku ojcu, a gdy znalazł się przy nim, upadł na kolana i wyciągnął zakrwawioną katanę przed siebie. Nie chciał jej hańbić bardziej, czyszcząc ją za pomocą swojego ubrania lub czegoś równie podłego. Ronini dobili ostatnich wrogów, a potem zwrócili się ku Minato.

Naruto poczuł, jak ojciec kładzie mu na głowie dłoń, a drugą zabiera ostrze. Zmęczone ręce chłopaka posłusznie oparły się o bruk, szukając odpoczynku. Ludzie, do tej pory skryci w uliczkach lub walczący z wrogiem, teraz stłoczyli się wkoło, przypatrując się temu widowisku. Naruto odważył się podnieść wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Minato. Ujrzał uśmiech, którego mu tak bardzo brakowało, uśmiech pełen miłości, uśmiech ojca.

-Dobrze się spisałeś, synu. Przeżyłeś i zmyłeś plamę z naszego imienia, a także uratowałeś moje ostrze. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Wstań.

Naruto podniósł się, czując, jak jego serce drży z nadmiaru szczęścia. Od tylu lat czekał na ten dzień, myślał, jak wiele straci, rzucając się na pana Uchiha. Lecz znalazł sojuszników. Rozejrzał się, spoglądając na roninów. Żaden z nich nie zginął, byli zbyt doświadczeni, a plan był zbyt dobrze dopracowany.

-Rozumiem, że liczycie na jakąś nagrodę. -odezwał się Minato- Obawiam się, że nie mam wiele do zaoferowania.

Jiraiya pokręcił głową.

-Zemsta. To była nasza nagroda. Dostaliśmy ją i wiele osób zostało pomszczonych. Powinniśmy jednak jak najszybciej opuścić prowincję. Wy również. Będziemy wam towarzyszyć do granicy, ale potem odejdziemy w swoją stronę.

Minato skinął głową i poprowadził swą rodzinę za roninami. Naruto wymienił z matką i starszym bratem parę radosnych spojrzeń, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jednak przeżył i wkrótce będzie mógł na nowo rozpocząć życie z najbliższymi. Kątem oka zauważył gwałtowny ruch, więc odruchowo obrócił się na pięcie. Było jednak za późno. Sasuke wyszarpnął z tajemniczego pudełeczka sztylet i rzucił nim w Naruto. Niewielkie ostrze wbiło się w jego ramię, a Kakashi doskoczył do śmiejącego się szaleńczo młodego Uchihy. Po chwili jego głowa potoczyła się po bruku.

Naruto wyrwał sztylet i odrzucił go. Nie była to rana, która mogłaby go zabić, nie rozumiał więc zachowania Sasuke. Nim zapadła noc, tak jak to sobie wyobrażał, wyjechali z miasta i ruszyli na skradzionych koniach ku wolności. Niemalże zajeździli zwierzęta na śmierć, w ciągu jednego dnia oddalając się o kilka dni normalnej podróży. Wieśniacy, do których jeszcze nie dotarła wieść o śmierci pana Uchihy, spoglądali na nich z lekką odrazą, dopowiadając sobie od razu, że uciekają, bo złamali prawo. Wyganiali ich tak szybko, jak się dało.

Zwolnili dopiero w połowie drogi, pozwalając, aby konie mogły odpocząć. To mniej więcej wtedy Naruto poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Głód znikł, tak samo jak pragnienie, jedzenie stało się odrażające i straciło smak, woda była mdła. Nie mógł spać, a gdy już zasypiał, to tylko na chwilę. Był zmęczony, ledwo utrzymywał się w siodle, w końcu zaczął kasłać krwią. Zatrzymali się w lesie, zmusili go, aby się położył, zerwali z niego górne odzienie.

Rana, zadana sztyletem, była zielona, spuchnięta. Było to działanie trucizny, powolnej i wyjątkowo skutecznej. Próbowali ziół i modlitw, zmuszali Naruto do jedzenia i picia, aż ten zaczął wymiotować, usuwając z żołądka niechcianą strawę. Krwi było coraz więcej, chłopak czuł się coraz gorzej, nie mógł wstać, z jego oczu bezwstydnie płynęły łzy. W końcu większość roninów ruszyła w drogę, nie chcieli zwlekać, zostali tylko Kakashi i Jiraiya, którzy polubili chłopaka.

Ostatecznie, przy świetle księżyca, Minato wyjął swoją katanę z pochwy i ukląkł nad swym synem. Stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru patrzeć, jak jego dziecko powoli umiera, zabite za pomocą czegoś tak ohydnego, jak trucizna. Przyłożył ostrze do gardła rannego.

-Prz...e...pra...sza...m... -wymamrotał Naruto, z trudem wydobywając z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Minato puścił na chwilę katanę, aby zabrać włosy ze spoconego czoła syna, a potem jego palce znów znalazły się na ostrzu.

-Nie masz za co. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem pozbawił Naruto życia, skracając jego męki. Pochowali go o świcie, sadząc na jego grobie parę drzew. Jedno musiało wyrosnąć, nie bacząc na wszelkie przeciwności. Zanim słońcem wspięło się na sam szczyt nieba, ruszyli w dalszą drogę, opuszczając prowincję, w której spotkało ich tak wiele zła. Gdy przekraczali granicę, wszyscy już wiedzieli o śmierci pana Uchiha. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, co się stało z Naruto, który znikł bez śladu.

Po 15 latach tułaczki rodzina Namikaze, bogatsza o nowe potomstwo, powróciła na ziemie, należące niegdyś do rodziny Uchiha, a teraz będące częścią neutralnego cesarstwa. Choć nastawiali się na długą podróż i żmudne poszukiwania, bez trudu znaleźli gaik pośrodku polany pełnej kwiatów. Drzewa, różnorodne i niepasujące do siebie, wiły się obok siebie, jak mozaika. Minato zeskoczył z konia i ukląkł.

-Synu. -powiedział drżącym głosem i zapłakał.


End file.
